Normal
by SNOGIRL
Summary: "How was your visit with Mako?" Jinora asked, peeling a gnawing Meelo off of her head. Seriously, what was with that kid? I fought hard to hide my grin and shrugged casually. "Normal."


**Normal**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

"So how was your visit with Mako?" Jinora asked, peeling a gnawing Meelo off of her head. What was with that kid? I fought hard to hide my grin, and shrugged. "Normal."

I wiped my forehead, feeling sweat drip down the back of my neck. I breathed deeply, bracing my hands on my knees. My arms trembled with the effort of bending so much water at one time. I grinned despite my fatigue, seeing the opposing players being fished out of the water, looking like half drowned rats. The roaring of the crowd rang in my ears and I finally stood up, sighing.

Bolin ran up, grabbing Mako and squeezing us into one of his famous Platypus-Bear hugs. He was still screaming excitedly: "WE WON! WE WON!" Our faces were uncomfortably close, especially Mako's and mine. Just as suddenly, he let us go, rushing toward the anxiously waiting arms of his fan girls. He stage dived, and let them carry him out of the Arena.

I stumbled into him, and his warm calloused fingers gripped my fore arms tightly. I blushed, tucking a strand of hair out of my eyes. I glanced up at him, and his usually cold amber eyes seemed just a little warmer, almost like honey before he realized that the stadium had gone silent. He jerked back, looking around frantically to see if anyone had seen before offering me an awkward wave, cheeks and ears a bit pink, and trudged into the locker room.

My stinging eyes narrowed, his rejection cutting deep. I supposed now he thought we were even, though he'd never say it to my face. I looked for signs in the weeks that had followed, and not once did I ever see him looking at me like he did after he kissed me.

_Flashback:_

_ "I wouldn't count us out just yet." I replied smartly. Mako groaned, and suddenly, I was less concerned about the Equalist and more concerned if he was hurt or not. I knelt over him, smoothing a hand through his thick black hair. A sliver of gold appeared as he squinted up at me._

_ "Korra?" He rasped, and struggled to sit up. I put my hands on his firm chest, trying to get him to lie down again, but he was having none of it. After semi-successfully getting him to sit up, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stared at me, and a battle waged in his eyes between calculation and gratitude. _

_ "Mako, what-"He jerked me toward him, one hand gripping my shoulder, the other gently cupping my cheek and steering my mouth to his. I gasped at the sensation, his dry lips moving against mine. He sighed, and my head whirled giddily as something that tasted like smoked honey and musk danced across my tongue. In the distance, I heard something shift, and I brought me reluctantly slamming back to reality. _

_ Bolin twitched beside us, whimpering slightly as electricity flickered over his clothes again. I immediately pulled away from Mako, cheeks flushed and heart racing. Bolin curled in tighter on himself, and I found myself reaching for one of his hands and giving it a light squeeze. I called Naga, and gently situated him on her back. _

_Pabu moved from his perch on Naga's head to check on his master, giving his nose a tiny lick and a squeak. He nuzzled close to him, and hissed when I made a move to get on. I stuck my tongue out, giving him a look. He huffed, and went back to cuddling up to Bolin. _

_I risked a glance at Mako, who was looking up at me with a cold expression. My heart stuttered, but for a completely different reason. _

_I cleared my throat. "We should get moving." I said, pleased that my voice only shook a tiny bit. Mako just stood there for another moment before nodding. He ignored my hand when I offered it to help him up, instead just settling himself so that Bolin rested between us. _

_Little was said on the ride back to their apartment, and when we finally arrived, the first splashes of pink were lighting the horizon. Naga stopped outside the side door of the Arena, where players usually entered to avoid zealous fans. He immediately jumped off and swung Bolin's arm around his shoulder and shook his head when I moved to help him. He just stumbled into the Arena. I craned my neck to see him, but my view was cut off by the door swinging shut with a very final like slam. _

_I rolled my shoulders, yawning sleepily. I looked at Air Temple through half lidded eyes and groaned. How in the Spirit World was I going to explain all this to Tenzin? _

_End Flashback.  
_

I snarled, anger lashing at my stomach until sparks flew and a fire built. My own hands were clenched tightly into fists, and they steamed as the water evaporated off of my clothes. I stalked after him, throwing open the locker room door. I caught a glimpse of gold and black before the door swung shut behind him, and I let out a frustrated growl, taking off my helmet and hurling it at the ground to roll away. I stripped off the padding quickly, pulling on my water tribe clothing.

I prowled through the gym, seeing a flash of red as he hurried up the stairs, muttering under his breath. Looks like I wasn't the only one who decided to change- Him and that dang scarf. I dashed upwards, hoisting myself over the railing to the next flight as soon as I could. He was a floor ahead of me when he paused, digging through his pockets for something. There was a click and the creak of a door. I smiled viciously, and walked up the last flight of stairs, legs burning, my breath coming out in puffs of steam.

The door was slightly ajar, and I noted his carelessness through the gesture. Obviously he was just as frustrated as I was at the moment. I peeked into their small apartment, taking in the unmade beds and a few dishes in the tiny kitchen, but it was relatively clean. I tiptoed in, treading lightly over the squeaky boards. Mako was sitting in one of the windows, his angular features made even sharper by the shadows cast from the setting sun. The violent sunset, full of golds, reds, yellows, and oranges made it look like as though he were sitting in a flame.

I cocked my head as he continued to stare at the view that was blocked to me. What in Spirits could he be staring at so intently? He sighed, dropping his head into his hands, and I was finally granted the amazing views that Bolin had promised me. It was a view of Air Temple Island. More specifically, the tower that stood just as tall as this one, containing my bedroom, where I would look longingly out at the Arena.

I gasped, and he jumped, falling to the floor. I muffled a snicker as he got up, hair sticking out all over the place and scarf dangling. The look in his eye made me pause, my amusement fading as suddenly as it had come.

"Why aren't you out celebrating?" His voice was quiet, and he refused to look at me, preferring to pick off invisible lint he had acquired from falling on the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted, and crossed my arms, sticking out my hip moodily. The frustration came back in full force as he kept his silence.

Finally, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you here Korra?" His eyebrows twitched together, and concern shone in his eyes. "Are you all right? You're not acting normal."

I took a step forward, hands clenched, and suddenly, I was yelling at him. Shrieking. "That's just the thing! I don't _want_ to be normal! I don't want how things were before that night. I'm tired of forgetting and pretending it never happened! Just admit it: You like me."

A muscle in his jaw jumped furiously as he swallowed, trying to get control of himself. Control was the last thing I wanted. I wanted the truth. "It's Bolin. It's always been Bolin isn't it?" He sneered, and I was taken aback for a moment at the way I had provoked a reaction out of him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, exasperated, taking another step forward.

He countered with one of his own. We were nose to nose. "You chose Bolin over me. As soon as he so much as twitched, you were there." Jealously was evident in his tone.

"He was probably already bruised up from when they brought him in, and he got shocked a lot more than you did. He would probably pass out again if he saw us kissing!" I yelled, pushing at his chest.

Confusion swirled in the dark depths of his eyes, and all the tension in his body went out as he began to pace, never taking them off of me. "You didn't reject me?" He said so quietly I almost didn't know if he meant for me to hear.

I marched forward, grabbing his scarf, bringing him to an abrupt halt. I jerked him forward, pushing my face close to his so as I spoke my lips brushed his. "Does this look I'm rejecting you?"

I crushed my mouth to his urgently, and he was stock still for a moment before he responded just as eagerly, hands finding my waist and molding my body to his. I nipped at his bottom lip gently, running teasing fingers through his coarse coal black hair.

He growled, and his chest shuddered delightfully under my palm. I could feel his heart pounding just as hard as mine, ever racing. His long calloused fingers smoothed over the small of my back, gently caressing my skin. I think I whimpered, and he rumbled appreciatively. I licked at his top lip, and I finally tasted the scent that had haunted me since that night. He groaned, opening his mouth to my own.

Our kisses slowed, warm and wet as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up by my waist, stumbling back onto the couch. With the jolt of our landing, we broke away, panting for air. His hands trailed their way up and down my sides, leaving lingering tendrils warmth behind them. I sighed as he sucked gently at my neck, soothing the reddened skin with his soft, hot tongue.

After a moment, I reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. We stayed like that for a moment, simply breathing each other's air before I twisted my hands into scarf again, wrapping it around the both of us to draw us impossibly closer.

I felt him smile against my lips, and I sucked teasingly at his tongue in return, angling my head to make the kiss deeper. I sighed, and he leaned forward so that he lying on top of me, pressing me back into the couch. I gripped his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as he drew me just a little bit deeper, a little bit farther until-

The door banged open; it startled us both so much we rolled onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. "_Bolin,"_ Mako growled, but I gave him a sweet peck on the lips, and he calmed down, staring down at me with soft honey-amber eyes.

Someone clearing their throat very loudly interrupted our little moment, and this time, I allowed Mako to growl out something that was best left unintelligible. I put on my best innocent face, which wasn't easy considering the position we were in.

"Can I help you with something Bolin?" I asked the grinning earth bender.

"Nope," he popped the p, looking as happy as a clam. He sauntered past us, hands clasped behind his back with Pabu on his shoulder. "Don't mind me." he shut the door to his bedroom behind him, and through the paper thin walls heard his cackles of laughter.

Mako flushed his ears and face turning an adorable shade of pink. "Don't worry, he'll get used to it."

"I know I could," he said, grinning like a fool.

"I think I like this new normal," I managed to get out before my mouth was otherwise occupied for quite some time.

**Reviews are loved. The people who write them even more so.**


End file.
